


Счастье любит тишину

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Все ищут счастья.





	Счастье любит тишину

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Paulana  
> https://ficbook.net/authors/998630

Все ищут счастья, бегают в его поисках, мечутся, пытаются ухватить синюю птицу за хвост… и порой не замечают, что счастье — вот оно, совсем рядом, только руку протяни. И, как правило, приходит оно, когда его уже не ждёшь и веру в него теряешь. Вот так стоит, наблюдает за тобой из-за угла, в кулачок посмеиваясь, а потом ка-а-ак нападёт, как одарит собой.

А ещё счастье тишину любит, не по душе ему салюты и фанфары, громкие слова и показательные выступления. То счастье, которое одно на двоих…

***

Иван о счастье никогда не задумывался. Жил просто, как все вокруг, работал, выходные проводил или дома на диване, или — совсем редко — с приятелями на дачах-рыбалках. Иногда, правда, выбирался на свидания, но это случалось не так часто, как хотелось бы. Но он уже давно не расстраивался по этому поводу. По молодости ещё казалось, что где-то ждёт его тот, единственный, с которым всё будет долго и счастливо, а сейчас он в такие сказки не верил. Хорошо бы найти человека, с которым и поговорить было о чём, и помолчать. Особенно помолчать — неразговорчивому и замкнутому Ивану это было очень важно.

Именно из-за его неразговорчивости и рушились прежние отношения, по крайней мере, так ему казалось. Возможно, причина была в чём-то другом — тут Иван иллюзий не строил, знал, что характер у него не сахар. А может, он, как принцесса, всё ждал своего принца, да только вокруг одни кони паслись, а вот их седоков не наблюдалось. Или копошились рядом такие же, ждущие своих королей, как и он, а Иван для них был персоной совсем неподходящей. Мало того что не красавец, это было совсем неважно, так ещё и перспектив с ним никаких — что взять с обычного завхоза.

Ну да, завхоз, и что? Работа как работа — не хуже других. Но попробуй докажи это. Да и не любил Иван спорить и доказывать, считал, что дела важнее слов. У него, между прочим, высшее образование, и даже диплом есть. И не его вина, что знания, полученные в институте, оказались не нужны, как и он сам. В начале девяностых вообще выбора не было, и Иван был благодарен отцу и тогдашнему руководству НИИ, что его приняли, хоть и на такую, казалось бы, непрестижную должность.

Он три года мыкался после института, соглашался на любую работу, получал в лучшем случае копейки, а чаще — фигу, и даже без масла. К тому времени, как отец предложил ему пойти в их институт, Иван уже опустил руки и потерял надежду. И кто бы мог подумать, что он задержится здесь на долгих двадцать лет.

Это со стороны может показаться, что завхоз — мелкая сошка, на деле же от него зависело очень много. Иван до сих пор помнил, как приходилось крутиться, чтобы найти необходимое оборудование — денег в то время на науку уже почти не выделяли, исследования никому не были нужны. Тут бы самим с голодухи не подохнуть, но народ у них работал упёртый и увлечённый. Нет, конечно, многие ушли: кто уехал в заграницы — ловить свою птицу счастья, — да так там и пропал, лишь единицы как-то устроились; большинство же перебивались как могли, в основном подались на рынки торговать газетами, турецкими шмотками, косметикой. Зато оставшиеся были настоящими энтузиастами.

Зарплаты, естественно, если и выплачивали, то настолько ничтожные, что прожить на них было нереально. И тут опять не обходилось без Ивана: ездил по деревням и бывшим колхозам, договаривался о помощи, искал транспорт и вёз своих «академиков» собирать картошку, капусту, свеклу, морковь — всё, что могло помочь продержаться на плаву и прокормить семьи. Расплачивались с ними натурпродуктом, и все были счастливы.

Несколько раз ему повезло — находил заброшенные фруктовые сады, ещё не вырубленные под корень. Тогда Иван закидывал в багажник мешки, садился за руль старенького отцовского жигулёнка и под покровом ночи, как вор, ехал собирать урожай, а утром, уставший, но довольный, раздавал сотрудникам плоды своих вылазок.

Тяжёлое время было, но, как ни странно, счастливое. Или это потому, что он сам тогда был молод?

Потом руководству каким-то образом удалось выкупить институт, и бывший НИИ превратился в частное предприятие. После того, как всех оповестили о грядущих изменениях, ещё половина сотрудников отсеялась: кто-то считал ниже своего достоинства заниматься не наукой, а превращаться в «торгашей»; кто-то не верил в успех, и трудно было винить их в пессимизме — в новостях то и дело сообщали об убийствах и нападениях на новоявленных бизнесменов; кто-то просто испугался перемен. В итоге остались самые преданные, и Иван в их числе. Во-первых, считал, что если уйдёт сейчас — это будет предательством, а во-вторых, привык, да и чего уж там, уходить всё так же было некуда — в стране творилось непонятно что. Ну и в-третьих, это послужило решающим аргументом, у отца случился первый инфаркт, и Иван остался единственным кормильцем в семье.

Конечно, сейчас у них достойная фирма, которую знают во многих странах и считают за честь партнёрство с ними, а тогда пришлось несладко. Пережили и наезды бычковатых братков, и деньги на взятки собирали всем миром — всё было. И не заметили, как потихоньку начали становиться на ноги. А ещё Иван понял, что работа ему безумно нравится — тут он был на своём месте, нужным.

Быть нужным, в чём-то незаменимым — чувство для него на тот момент незнакомое. Единственный и поздний ребёнок — казалось бы, должен был вырасти избалованным и искупанным в родительском внимании. Но отец всю жизнь преданно служил науке, а мама служила ему. Иван иной раз ощущал себя третьим лишним в собственной семье.

В школе он ничем особым не выделялся: изгоем не был, но и друзьями не обзавёлся. В институте на него смотрели как на профессорского сынка и сторонились. Иван, поначалу пытавшийся с кем-то свести приятельство, в конце концов махнул рукой и с головой окунулся в учёбу.

Был ещё один пунктик, который поспособствовал переходу детских комплексов во взрослую жизнь. Где-то на втором курсе Иван с ужасом понял, что ему нравятся парни, вот тогда-то он и закрылся в себе окончательно, никого близко не подпуская. Нет, совсем уж в затворники не подался, но всё же старательно сторонился компаний и весёлых студенческих посиделок, на которых алкоголь был главным блюдом. И это, естественно, не прибавило ему популярности.

Не сказать, что подобное открытие стало для Ивана трагедией — всё-таки время уже было другое, пугающую сто двадцать первую статью отменили, да и не один он такой, — но и радости не принесло. Как отнесутся к подобному известию родители, люди старой советской закалки, он даже представлять не хотел, поэтому скрывал свою личную жизнь почище государственной тайны. Мама несколько раз заводила разговоры, мол, пора бы о семье подумать, о детях, но после отцовского инфаркта стало не до того, а позже родители и вовсе смирились, что Иван так и проживёт всю жизнь в одиночестве.

Романы случались нечасто, да и романами это называть язык не поворачивался — так, недолгие встречи. Все Ивановы любовники очень быстро исчезали, считая его серым и скучным. Первое время его это задевало, а потом привык: лишний же, ненужный — чего ещё ждать.

Так и жил бы он до старости, если бы не случилось то, что случилось.

Лет десять назад их шеф, Сергей Борисович, внезапно заболел. Ну как внезапно… Человек он уже был немолодой, и пережитое не могло не оставить своего отпечатка на здоровье. Все со страхом ждали, кому же он передаст бразды власти: партнёрам или сыну. Партнёры хоть и были его ровесниками, но держались всё ещё бодро, а вот сын, Роман Сергеевич, казался всем тёмной лошадкой. Видели его редко, появлялся он в отцовской фирме набегами и особо в дела не лез. По крайней мере, так казалось. И только немногие знали, как шеф готовил и натаскивал сына на роль руководителя. Иван в число приближённых к начальству не входил, но от отца, поддерживающего приятельские отношения с Сергеем Борисовичем, был о многом наслышан. Например, о том, что у наследника имеются два высших образования, одно из которых получено в Англии, и несколько лет работы у зарубежных партнёров — начинал Роман чуть ли не с самых низов. Или о том, что и по возвращению на родину ему пришлось немало попотеть в одном из филиалов, которыми обзавелась фирма, доказывая недоверчивому родителю свою состоятельность. Но всё это не афишировалось, и для большинства он представлялся эдаким мажором, избалованным папенькиным сынком. 

Ивана разговоры вокруг перестановок в руководстве особо не беспокоили до тех пор, пока Сергей Борисович в один далеко не прекрасный день собрал у себя всё руководство фирмы. Каким образом туда затесался Иван — он и сам не понял, но начальство велело явиться, а он не стал спорить.

Нет, не случилось во время представления нового руководителя ни громов, ни молний. Иван пропустил речь мимо ушей, к Роману свет Сергеевичу особо не приглядывался, больше внимания уделяя своему телефону, чем будущему шефу — должны были доставить новую офисную мебель, и Иван ждал звонка, чтобы лично всё проверить и принять. Отметил, конечно, что Роман Сергеевич выгодно отличался от отца: молодой, наглый, смелый и красивый. Последнее отмёл как ненужное — на работе надо работу работать, а не парней симпатичных рассматривать, впрочем и шансов тут никаких: кто есть Роман, а кто он. Да - не глупый, преданный, в меру симпатичный, но на этом все сомнительные, с точки зрения Ивана, достоинства и заканчивались, и он считал, что ничего особенного из себя не представляет — завхоз, одним словом. Они с Романом на разных орбитах вращаются и пересекаться будут только по делам, непосредственно касающимся фирмы.

Роман сразу показал себя жёстким, не в пример отцу, руководителем. Стружка летела со всех, невзирая на ранги и заслуги, пару раз доставалось и Ивану. Он не обижался, знал, что виноват, не подсуетился вовремя, но каждый раз, стоило Роману Сергеевичу вызвать его к себе, входил в кабинет молодого босса затаив дыхание. И сам этого не замечал, пока однажды Роман, отпуская его, не спросил:

— Я что, действительно такой страшный?

Иван недоумённо посмотрел на него, не понимая, с чего тот такие выводы сделал, и невольно залюбовался: всё в Романе было ладно — от чернявой макушки до начищенных до блеска туфель. Так засмотрелся, что забыл, о чём его только что спросили.

— Иван Богданович, — напомнил о себе шеф, — так что вы скажете?

— Что? О чём? — растерялся Иван, вспоминая суть вопроса. — А-а-а… Ну, я бы не сказал.

— Тогда почему вы не дышите, когда со мной говорите? — Нет, ну как тут не любоваться, когда глаза светятся ехидством, а губы растягиваются в улыбке! А ещё эти мелкие морщинки, что лучиками разбегаются от уголков глаз, и совершенно неподобающая ямочка на гладко выбритой щеке! — Иван Богданович, ау! — издевательски, как Ивану показалось, проговорил Роман, возвращая на землю.

— Дышу я! — возмущённо оправдался Иван. — Дышу. Просто тихо. Чтобы ничего не пропустить, — выкрутился он и позорно сбежал, не дожидаясь разрешения.

С того дня на ковёр его не вызывали, и Иван вздохнул бы свободно, если бы Роман Сергеевич не повадился чуть ли не по пять раз на дню навещать его. И приходил-то, выбивая Ивана из привычной колеи, с пустяковыми просьбами, которые мог спокойно передавать через своего секретаря. Иван грешным делом подумал, что где-то по невнимательности напортачил, и устроил сам себе внеплановую ревизию. Но нет, всё в его хозяйстве-королевстве жило по строго заведённым им же правилам, и тогда Иван разозлился: может, его должность и не так важна, но на нём — без ложной скромности — вся фирма держится!

Злость придала смелости, и в очередной визит Романа Сергеевича встретил уже не прежний тихий и незаметный завхоз, а царь и бог хозяйственной части — уверенный и невозмутимый. Иван даже немного гордился собой: смог, не прогнулся под начальственным давлением. Правда, длилась его эйфория недолго, потому что он стал замечать странности в поведении шефа, тот всегда пытался к нему прикоснуться: то воротник на рубашке поправит, то что-то только ему видимое с плеча смахнёт, то ненавязчиво приобнимет за плечи — в общем, сам того не понимая, издевался как мог. Хотя кто сказал, что не понимая? Возможно, заметил реакцию Ивана на своё присутствие, потому и изводил.

Иван уже подумывал, а не уволиться ли — ну неспроста столько внимания начальство уделяет! — но Роман, словно почувствовав колебания подчинённого, напросился к нему в гости. Иван не поверил своим ушам, услышав как-то:

— А не выпить ли нам пивка после работы? Немного, так, расслабления и сближения ради. — Видимо, взгляд завхоза стал очень выразительным, потому что Роман Сергеевич сразу пояснил: — Устал, знаете ли, Иван Богданович, от вот этого всего, — обвёл он вокруг головы рукой, словно нимб обозначил, — простоты хочется и нормального человеческого общения.

Иван хотел было предупредить, что для общения шефу лучше поискать кого другого, но что-то его остановило. Может, тщеславие — надо же, из всего их немаленького коллектива выбрали его; а может, надежда, угольком тлеющая в глубине души — а вдруг?..

Когда Роман сказал, что совсем не против посидеть у Ивана дома, опять подняли голову подозрения, что под него копают, и Иван решительно согласился. А что, пусть посмотрит, ему стыдиться и прятать нечего — за все годы работы гвоздя ржавого домой не принёс! То, что его развели, как пацана на «слабо», понял Иван гораздо-гораздо позже, а в тот, первый, раз в душе клокотала обида, не давая размышлять трезво.

Иван до последнего не верил, что шеф действительно придёт, но на всякий случай подготовился: прикупил пива и сварганил лёгкую закуску. Но Роман не обманул и в обозначенное время уже звонил ему в дверь.

— Хм, а у тебя неплохо, — заметил он, осмотрев квартиру. — Мне нравится.

Иван ничего не ответил. Во-первых, его терзал вопрос: если шеф так просто перешёл на ты, может ли и он ответить тем же? Подумав, всё же решил, что не стоит: начальственная блажь вполне может скоро пройти, а им ещё работать вместе — всё-таки терять привычное место не хотелось. Во-вторых, Иван опять начал подозревать, что его в чём-то подозревают. Вот такой вот каламбур, правда, совсем не смешной.

— Мне тоже. — Иван быстро взял себя в руки — в конце концов, сам-то он уверен, что нигде не проштрафился. — Где пить будем? Тут или на кухню пойдём? — проявил он гостеприимство и совсем не боялся, что требовательный шефский вкус, привыкший к ресторанам, пострадает — шеф сам хотел посидеть по-простому, без официоза. А где такое возможно? Да только на старой доброй кухне — территории для душевных разговоров многих и многих поколений.

— На кухне! — решил Роман и направился вслед за Иваном.

Кухня была особой гордостью хозяина квартиры: почти всё здесь, кроме электротехники, было сделано собственными руками — под себя. Без преувеличения — самая уютная комната в доме, Иван большую часть своего времени проводил здесь.

— Слушай, круто! — одобрительно прицокнул языком гость, бесцеремонно заглядывая в шкафчики и рассматривая утварь. — Тебе впору свою фирму открывать — сейчас на такое большой спрос. Не понимаю, что ты у нас делаешь, — заключил он и пытливо посмотрел на Ивана.

«Точно копает под меня!» — с внезапной злостью подумал тот, а вслух ответил:

— Работаю. Надеюсь, у вас ко мне претензий нет?

— Перестань! — засмеялся Роман. — Я просто так спросил. И давай на ты. Хотя бы сегодня.

«Как у него всё просто, — думал Иван, выставляя на стол нехитрую закуску. — И общения-то простого хочется, и спросил просто так. Сама простота, куда ни плюнь!» На всякий случай решил на пиво не налегать — мало ли с какой целью навязался на его бедную голову Роман Сергеевич.

А вот шефа, похоже, ничего не напрягало: он, не обращая внимания на молчаливость Ивана, говорил за двоих. Рассказывал смешные случаи из своей студенческой и зарубежной жизни, потом перешёл к семье… Иван недоумевал: зачем ему-то об этом знать?! Неужели шеф и впрямь решил с ним подружиться? Да чушь же!

Пока одного одолевали сомнения, другой не терял времени даром и подливал ему без конца пиво в бокал, тем самым порушив намерения Ивана не напиваться. Нет, до зелёных чертей дело, конечно, не дошло, но помогло расслабиться и забыться. Ненадолго. Потому что Роман испортил воцарившуюся приятельскую атмосферу всего лишь одним вопросом:

— А скажи-ка мне, Ванюша, на QGuys, — Иван когда-то давно регистрировался на этом сайте, правда, в последнее время почти не заглядывал туда, — твой профиль имеется? Терминатор — это ты? Ведь ты же?! 

Иван застыл. Вот оно что! Нет, не зря он не верил в искренность начальства! А каков хитрец! Он бы, возможно, восхитился этой хитростью, если бы вдруг не осознал, что его жизнь в один момент может рухнуть под откос. И как узнал только?

— Ва-ань? — между тем продолжал допытываться Роман. — Ну скажи, ты? Хотя можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю, что ты!  
Иван и при всём желании не смог бы ответить. Мысли хаотично роились в голове, порождая панику. Вот и настал конец спокойной жизни, и всё, что он так тщательно скрывал столько лет, всплыло на поверхность. Нет, не зря говорят, что всё тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Соврать? А смысл? Этот не зря завёл подобный разговор — наверняка раскопал всё до последнего камушка.

— Мой, — выдохнул Иван, смирившись с судьбой. — И что? Это моя личная жизнь. Каким образом она вас касается, я не понимаю, — собравшись с духом, выпалил он.

— Каса-ается, — пьяно протянул Роман, но Иван был уверен, что тот притворяется — на него смотрели абсолютно трезвые глаза. Для поддержания смелости он хлебнул ставшего противным на вкус пива и чуть не подавился, услышав: — Ты меня отшил!

Это когда же случилось сие событие, что Иван остался не в курсе? На сайте он бывал редко, только если сильно прижимало. И вроде никому не отказывал — нечасто его самого баловали вниманием. Хотя… Да нет, быть такого не может! Иван даже зажмурился. Это же когда было? Лет пять назад, если не больше. Неужели тот самый приставучий мальчишка и Роман, чтоб ему икалось, Сергеевич — один и тот же человек? Он же в то время за границей обитал. Или нет?

— Я десять лет ждал! 

«Ага, не пять… Надо же, как время летит», — отстранённо подумал Иван.

— И теперь хочу знать — почему?

— Мстить будете? — Помирать — так с музыкой, только нужно уточнить, какую заказывать.

— Я первый спросил, — спокойно сказал Роман, глядя в глаза собеседнику. У Ивана от этого взгляда холодок пробежался по спине — было в нём что-то дикое, звериное и голодное. — Но отвечу. Нет, мстить не буду. Просто понять хочу.

Опять он со своим «просто»! А Ивану как прикажете объяснять свой тогдашний отказ, если он с трудом о нём вспомнил?! Хотя тут он кривил душой: ничего не забылось. Было спрятано, зарыто, но стоило напомнить — и вот оно, тут как тут.

— Вы…

— Ты! — перебил его Роман.

— Ты, — кивнул Иван, соглашаясь, — слишком молодой был.

— А сейчас? — продолжал допрос Роман. — Сейчас подхожу?

— А сейчас мы в разных весовых категориях, — грустно усмехнулся Иван.

— А по-моему, не в разных, — не понял его Роман. — И рост, и фигуры у нас почти одинаковые.

— Ну да, одинаковые. Только ты начальник, а я твой подчинённый.

— И что?

— Роман Сергеевич, — опять перешёл к официальному тону Иван, — вам что, внимания не хватает? Я-то вам на кой сдался? Не красавец, не молод, выгоды от меня никакой.

— Я просто, — начал пояснять Роман, а Ивана передёрнуло, — хочу проверить.

— Что проверить?

— Могло ли у нас что-то получиться. Ты не против? Ничего же не теряешь!

— Ну, кроме работы, — буркнул Иван, сдаваясь.

— Хочешь, дам расписку, что это никак не повлияет на наши рабочие отношения? — серьёзно предложил Роман.

Иван застыл, а потом согнулся в приступе смеха, представив, как он будет предъявлять что-то подобное в суде. Но согласился — была не была! Не на расписку, конечно.

Чего скрывать — Роман был отличным любовником. Поднабрался опыта за эти годы, вытворял такие вещи, о которых Иван и не думал даже, только в особо «голодные» времена в порнушке видел. Вечер, начавшийся на кухне, закончился на сбитых простынях в спальне. А утром было удивительно и непривычно просыпаться не одному, а с сопящим соседом под боком. Во сне Роман выглядел моложе и совсем беззащитно, но Иван не обманывался на этот счёт — сожрёт, если ему дорогу перейти, даже косточек не оставит. Интересно, сдержит слово или нет?

Сдержал. Больше того, заявив, что не разобрался, повадился приходить к Ивану пару-тройку раз в неделю — столбил территорию. Сначала в ванной появились лишние зубная щётка и станок. Потом пришлось выделять место в шкафу, потому что «Ну не могу же я на работу идти в несвежем! Начальник, как-никак!». Следующим шагом стали выходные, в которые Роман или вытаскивал Ивана «в люди», или, если тот был категорически против покидать границы квартиры, не отходил от него ни на шаг, напрочь лишив личного пространства.

Иван был бы рад, если бы изнутри не грыз червячок сомнения: надолго ли всё это? Что будет с ним, когда Роман наиграется? И как скоро это случится? Нужно было набраться смелости и спросить напрямую, но не хотелось рушить иллюзию. Трусливо? Возможно. Но как же хочется быть кому-то нужным. И за всеми сомнениями он совсем упустил из вида, что отношения, начавшиеся, со слов Романа, как эксперимент, давно переросли во что-то большее.

Роман был всегда рядом: гонял по врачам, заботясь о его здоровье больше, чем о своём; привозил из поездок безумно дорогие столярные инструменты, зная, что сердцу завхоза они милее всяких безделушек; и, самое главное, молча подставил плечо и взвалил на себя львиную часть забот, когда умерли родители Ивана. Не слишком всё это похоже на эксперимент, правда? Но об этом Иван как-то не задумывался.

***

Уже месяц настроение стремительно падало вниз. Хотя нет, наверное, это началось раньше, но за последний месяц стало особенно заметно. Всё одно к одному: на работе без конца дёргают; машина сломалась, пришлось отдать её в ремонт, и теперь единственное средство передвижения — общественный транспорт, потому что Ромкиным зверем Иван принципиально не пользовался; сам Роман укатил три недели назад в командировку, да ещё и этот день рождения!

Иван ради собственного дня рождения влез в ненавистный костюм, приготовившись принимать поздравления, но о нём никто не вспомнил, кроме уборщицы Веры Андреевны, угостившей в обед именинника домашними пирожками. Вернее, вспоминали, но совсем по другим поводам. Стало немного обидно — никому-то он не нужен! Даже Роман за целый день не позвонил ни разу.

Кое-как отработав, без особого желания отправился домой — чего спешить, без Романа там пусто. Автобус пришлось ждать долго: конец рабочего дня, центр города с кучей офисов и магазинов — два пришлось пропустить ввиду их переполненности. В том, в который он всё же влез, места тоже было не особо много, плюс закрытые люки, вездесущие бабки («Что же им дома-то не сидится!») и раздражение — всё это никак не способствовало поднятию настроения. Когда до дома оставалось четыре остановки, Иван не выдержал и выскочил из автобуса, не особо обременяя себя церемониями на выходе и ловя спиной возмущённые крики.

В конце концов, все доктора говорят, что пешие прогулки полезны для здоровья, а долгое пребывание на свежем воздухе гарантирует крепкий сон — самое то, что сейчас было нужно Ивану, а то без Романа не спалось, и он по полночи ворочался в кровати, сбивая постель.

Воздух был не так уж и свеж: горячий из-за жары, стоявшей уже вторую неделю, пропитанный запахами шаурмы, выхлопных газов и много чего ещё — так что на крепкий сон надеяться особо не приходилось.

Прогулка, может, и полезна для здоровья, но вместо того, чтобы зарядиться бодростью, Иван без конца прокручивал в голове всякие глупые, а порой и неприятные мысли, бередя душу.

Сорок пять… Когда отцу исполнилось сорок пять, родился он, Иван. А что останется после него? Может, Роман прав, и надо плюнуть на всё и организовать собственное дело? А что! Деньги у него есть, в случае чего можно продать родительскую дачу, всё равно они туда редко выбираются. С деревом работать он любит и умеет, под Ромкиным давлением даже продал кое-что по мелочи через интернет. За неплохие, надо сказать, деньги — хэндмэйд и всё такое. Сам удивился, но было приятно, чего уж врать.

А с Романом как быть? Ждать, пока он его бросит? Бросит же рано или поздно — десять лет разницы всё никак не давали Ивану покоя, хотя сам Роман по этому поводу не переживал совсем.

— Подумаешь, десять лет, — смеялся он. — У Пугачёвой с Галкиным вообще двадцать семь, и ничего, живут и жизни радуются. Ещё и детей завели.

— А ты? — осторожно спрашивал Иван.

— Что я?

— Ты сам детей не хочешь?

— Зачем? — каждый раз удивлялся Рома и как нерадивому ребёнку объяснял Ивану своё нежелание становиться отцом: — Я, в отличие от вас, Иван Богданович, не единственный ребёнок, у меня, если вы забыли, две сестрицы имеются, которые план по деторождению на десять лет вперёд выполнили и за себя, и за меня, и даже за тебя! — Этот резкий переход от официального «вы» к родному «ты» всегда успокаивал Ивана, а Роман закреплял эффект хорошо проверенным способом, и не всегда в спальне.

Нет, всё-таки не хватит у него смелости на вопросы. Пусть только Ромка поскорее возвращается, и чёрт с ним, что не поздравил с днём рождения, мало ли — может, времени не было, а может, телефон сел, всякое бывает. И вообще, кто сказал, что Роман должен звонить? Он-то сам хорош — за три недели ни одной эсэмэски ему не отправил. И не только за эти — так уж повелось, что всегда звонил и писал Роман, а Иван оправдывал себя тем, что не хочет помешать, если вдруг тот занят. Сейчас, стоило только немного подумать, стало ясно, что все его выдуманные оправдания шиты белыми нитками. А он ещё смел сомневаться, метался, как рыба на нересте, со своими придумками. Как Ромка вообще его терпел?! Хотел любви? Так вот же она! Как можно было быть слепцом так долго и не видеть очевидного?! Идиот и трусливый глупец!

Вот так, задумавшись и ругая себя, не заметил, как добрался до дома, а бросив взгляд на собственный балкон, не смог удержать улыбку: облокотившись на перила, в ответ ему улыбался Роман, приветствуя любимой пол-литровой кружкой. Вот же оно, счастье: ты не один, рядом тот, с кем уютно молчать и есть о чём поговорить — всё так, как и мечталось. А возраст… Да чёрт с ним, с возрастом! Подумаешь, сорок пять — жить никогда не поздно!

Иван взлетел по лестнице, словно за спиной выросли крылья, и сразу попал в крепкие объятья.

— С днём рождения! — выдохнул Роман. — Теперь ты настоящий старик, — со смехом констатировал он.

Иван молча сгрёб его в охапку и потащил в спальню — доказывать, что до старости ещё ой как далеко, и он полон сил для того, чтобы завтра кое-кто ехидный довольно стонал и охал.

А своими мыслями он поделится потом, позже — времени у них теперь достаточно впереди. Иван точно решил для себя, что своё счастье он просто так из рук не выпустит и будет его оберегать от всего. Хотелось кричать, как ему повезло, но он не стал этого делать, вспомнив чьи-то слова: счастье тишину любит…


End file.
